


Malora Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: Clair-de-Neptune asked for Malora, 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clair-de-Neptune asked for Malora, 297

“Here comes the darkness  
It’s eating on my soul  
Now that the spark  
Has run out of control  
This fire is raging  
I can’t find the door  
I just want to die here  
But you wanted more.”

-‘Burn’ by the Pretty Reckless

 

It had been so easy to become angry, spiteful, vengeful. The flames of hatred were easily stoked, especially when Diaval returned with news from the human kingdom.

There were quiet moments when she would wonder how long she could have gone on, if her fury could have outlived Stefan, or if the fire would have simply burned hot and quick and left little of herself behind.

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to find out.

Because Aurora had come to her, a blinding light in her bleak world, a hope that she hadn’t dared to chance. She’d snuffed the flames of rage with a gentle touch, a beauty soothing the beast; the darkness she’d allowed to consume her soul had loosened it’s grip and fallen away like an old cloak.

“You have that far away look again,” this being Aurora, her nose scrunched up.

The faery quirked her lips and chuckled. “My dear heart, such a curious animal.”

The human queen huffed playfully, rolling her eyes, and reached out to fit her hand into Maleficent’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Malora, 89

“Good morning sunshine, you strike a match,  
And until the twilight brighten the black.  
Wide awake but sometimes it seems  
Like I’m running backwards lost in a dream.”

-‘Restlessness’ Bastien Laval feat. Layla

 

It was night, late, and the stars were glittering overhead like so many flecks of silver dust. The night sky had always been beautiful, a thing of obscene perfection rivaled by nothing she could have imagined; that was before she’d come to know Maleficent.

Because, now, the spray of twinkling lights paled in comparison.

It was always in the latest of hours, when she found herself unable to sleep, that she stared up at the stars, a familiar thing that (though things changed around her) had never wavered. From her earliest years they had stood, silent and vigilant.

And, now, on these nights she felt a strange sense of loss that she couldn’t explain, she could look up and remind herself of everything she did have.

Absently, she nuzzled nose and mouth against a long column of throat, collarbones touching her chin. The smell of wood and earth and sky held her as surely as the arms encircling her waist, and she couldn’t have stopped herself as lips met skin in a chaste display of affection.

The faery rumbled a sigh in her sleep, a wing sweeping out to cover them, and Aurora grinned in the most ridiculous of fashions.

Because even on the darkest of nights she was surrounded by the brightest light of them all.


End file.
